Eternal City Crystal Tokyo: Reawaken The Past
by Vampwriter
Summary: The second series I'm working on. Please don't flame me...
1. Eternal City 1

Eternal City Crystal Tokyo

This story was based on the works of Shanejayell, the author of the Arisugawa's Locket series and its sequel Eternal City: Crystal Tokyo. I gained permission to use my idea in an email correspondence with him since he didn't want the idea I gave him. So with no further ado here is our story.

Chapter 1

Reawaken The Past Pt. 1

By: Vampwriter

In the mountainous area near Crystal Tokyo nothing typically happens. People usually stay away from this area because of who lives on this mountain. And that suit her just fine. Jun Fudou stared out over her domain from the relative safety of her cave with a mixture of satisfaction and loneliness. The satisfaction came from the knowledge that this place was a refuge from others, but the loneliness came from her new need to be around others again. After being back into the city again after so many years and going to the palace to see the Senshi again made her realize just how alone she was. The Senshi and the queen seemed honestly eager to finally put the past behind them and become friends with her. And for some reason Jun found herself willing to allow it.

She was suddenly shaken from her thoughts, as the ground below her started moving beneath her. "Is it an earth-quake?" she thought to herself. She went to the edge of her cliffside home and looked down toward the landscape below. Less than a mile away she saw the earth itself begin to deform, as eight curved pillars of stone seemed to grow out of the ground. Between them the ground split and fell away and molten lava came to the surface. At the center of the lava pool an island of rock and a connecting bridge remained. The island rose a little and three short steps formed.

At the very center of the island something rose out of the rock, but didn't seem to disturb it in the least. It was a pair of hands cupped around something that looked like a blood red egg. The hands themselves looked like they were made of marble. Once they finished their assent the ground stopped moving and Jun decided to go have a look.

Shifting into her Devilman form she flew off to the island and landed before the hands. She took one look at the egg and gasped at what she saw within. Taking a step back she turned and flew off toward the city to tell the others what had happened.

Neo-Queen Serenity and the others had gathered together in the meeting hall a minute or so after the quake had finally stopped. Ami was currently explaining what she had discovered.

"This was no ordinary quake," she said, "I detected a powerful energy source at the epicenter. One very similar to our own."

"What are you saying?" Makoto asked. "Could there be another Senshi?"

Everyone looks at Setsuna expectantly and she shook her head. "I don't know anymore than you do." She looks over at Serenity, "There is something blocking my vision of the time stream. I can, however, tell you that whatever it is that happened is important."

As she finished they heard the sound of wing beats and turned to see Jun the Devilman alight on the balcony. As she stepped inside she seemed relieved to see everyone present. "I take it you know about what happened." She made it statement of fact rather than a question.

Minako nodded slightly. "If you're talking about the quake, then, yeah, we felt it."

Erika piped up. "Mercury said that there was something unnatural about it though."

Jun had only met the youngest member of the Senshi once before, but she found that even though she disliked the Senshi, she found herself liking her. It was like she simply couldn't bring herself to feel any hostility toward her. Jun nods at her in confirmation of the statement. "And she's right. It wasn't an ordinary quake." She turns back to the queen. "Something has appeared in my mountain, something that I think will interest you." It was obvious she wanted it to be a surprise.

Rei stood up from her place next to Amy and looked around the table, laying her hands on the edge of it. "So do we go check it out?"

Serenity answered without hesitation. "Of course we will. We have an obligation to this city to make sure that it will be of no danger."

Erika stood up with Catrine next to her. "Can we go too?"

Serenity looked at her parents and they, in turn, looked at each other. Coming to a mutual agreement they turned to their younger daughter. "Of course you can come along. Although you are still in training as a Senshi, you are still a member of this team." Said Uranus. Neptune looked at Catrine, who was quickly looking like she was afraid of being left behind. She laughed slightly at her nervousness, "Don't worry, Catrine. We would never think of separating you from your girlfriend." Catrine was visibly relieved. "Just make sure to stay close to Erika and don't go wandering off on your own."

Catrine shook her head up and down quickly, her mounting excitement quite apparent. They all laughed as Erika blushed at her girlfriend's antics. They'd been going out for the past few months, and everyone at their school knew about it. Somehow, though, they had managed to keep Erika's background secret so far.

The meeting adjourned they head for the teleporter room and head to the mountain where Jun lived to check out what had happened. They arrive seconds later and Jun leads them to the lava pool. The rock bridge arching slightly over the lava was wide enough for two, but they crossed in single file to lessen the chance that someone would fall in. Jun flew over their heads and landed next to the hands and waited for them to cross. Serenity came up and wiped her hand over the condensation that had gathered on the surface of the pod to see what was inside. She backed up quickly with a sharp gasp, covering her mouth with her hand. Endymion stepped up next to his wife to see and his eyes went wide. Jun laughed slightly. "That was my reaction too."

The others gathered around to look at it and were each surprised to see a Senshi sleeping within. She held a spear cradled in her arms with two wickedly edged blades. It was Setsuna who remembered what they were looking at. "It's an embryonic stasis pod."

Juri looks at her in confusion. "Huh?"

Setsuna doesn't take her eyes off as she continues her explanation. "Back during the previous Silver Millennium the guardian deity of Earth, then called Terra, hade a child to take over her position as Senshi of Earth. However, something went wrong. For some reason her body was unable to handle the power that she inherited and it tried to destroy her from within."

Miki nods his head. "So they did this to her to help her live?"

Setsuna nods, "Yes. The guardian and the previous Queen Serenity sealed her inside this pod and buried her deep within the Earth itself. This was meant to allow the planet to help her regulate her power until she was able to do so on her own."

Touga walked around the pod observing its design. "So why did it take so long for her to finally wake up?"

Setsuna shook her head, "No, she hasn't woken up yet, per say. She's still sleeping, and I can think of several reasons why she might have been released back into the world."

Saionji walked up to the pod and laid his hand upon it, running his hand along its length trying to find the seam to open it. "So how do we get it open?" He turns back to Setsuna.

She, in turn, looks back at the Queen. "We don't, she does."

Serenity blinks a couple of times and points at herself. "Who, me?" The others sweat drop slightly. No matter how many years have passed some of the old Usagi still shows through.

Setsuna nods. "Yes. It was set up so that only you could open it when the time came to reawaken her." She produces a knife from her robes and flips it so the handle is facing her. "Cut your hand open and let a couple of drops of blood fall on the surface of the pod. Then shine the light of the Silver Crystal to break the lock that keeps her suspended."

Serenity tentatively took the knife and looked at Setsuna nervously. "Does it really have to be this way?" Since she was just a child she had been frightened by the sight of blood.

Setsuna nodded sagely. "That is the way it was set up by your mother. She wanted to make sure that no one could open the pod except you."

When put that way Serenity could see the logic behind the decision. Without another word she steps up and draws the knife across her right palm. Handing it back she closes her hand and squeezes a few precious drops of blood onto the stasis pod. She then draws the Silver Crystal out of her robes. She lets its light shine forth upon the pod and as the Earth begins to tremor the stasis pod reacts.

To be continued…

Well, that's it for the first chapter. I know, I know, it's a bit short. It's actually a lot shorter than any other story that I've written to date. The Eva story I'm currently working on has about twenty pages each. So with three chapters done and a fourth in the works that's over eighty pages so far! And to top it off I honestly don't know how many chapters I'm going to make the first section. Oh yeah, forgot to mention, the chapters I'm working on are only part one of a three "novel" series. When they come out PLEASE try not to flame me too much! Please!

I hope you enjoyed the story, I'm on to the next. Oh, one more thing before I go; to reiterate I did manage to get permission from the original author, thankfully, to create this. Thanks for your time, bye…


	2. Eternal City 2

Eternal City: Crystal Tokyo

Chapter 2

Awaken The Past Pt.2

By: Vampwriter

The ground around them shook as the pillars around them began to glow white. Beams of light shot out and converged on the pod, bathing it in light. It was so bright the others had to look away. Everyone was hard pressed to stay on their feet as the ground continued to move beneath them. After a minute the ground calmed, but the pillars were still giving off a faint light. They turned back to the stasis pod; the glow surrounding it matched the pillars. It started to open...

A "Y" shaped seam formed on the surface and the three sections began to split apart. Fluid from within poured out onto the ground as the pod opened. Yet as it flowed out it seemed to evaporate before it went far. The doors finished their course and there lay Sailor Earth upon a transparent bed the same color as the embryonic fluid she had been surrounded by only moments before.

She remained there for a few moments locked in position for a few moments. Her deep rose colored fuku was dry, as was her hair. It was like she had never been touched by the stuff, but they had seen her hair and bows move around in the pulsating fluid. Her arms went limp and the spear she held cradled clattered to the ground. Her head lolled to the left slightly and she brought her gloved hand groggily to her head. Sailor Earth groaned slightly as her long dormant body reacquainted itself to moving.

The others watched her silently as she brought her right hand out and gripped the side of the pod. She weakly hauled herself out and attempted to take a step, only to stumble and began to fall to the ground. Before any of the others could move Serenity was at her side to catch Sailor Earth before she could be hurt. She lowered the weak Senshi to her knees as she began to retch, expelling the remaining fluid from her body. It evaporated as soon as it touched the ground. She knelt there for a few extra moments as her breath returned to normal.

As she recovered was suddenly made aware of the fact that there were others around her. Sailor Earth's senses slowly returned as she raised her head to squint at those around her. Her vision and hearing returned and her eyes widened slightly as she realized that it was the Senshi who surrounded her. 'That's right,' she thought, 'I remember being told that only the princess could awaken me.'

Looking to her left Sailor Earth took in the sight of the woman next to her. Her eyes widened again as she saw the woman. It was Serenity, only she looked much older! 'How much time has passed since I went to sleep?'

Neo Queen Serenity could see the question poised on her lips and gently shook her head. In a quiet voice she said, "Don't talk yet. Give yourself a chance to recover first, then we'll try to answer some of your questions." She knelt behind the younger Senshi and turned her so her head was resting in her lap. The girl only made a quiet grunt of acceptance before her eyes shut.

It was barely voiced but Serenity heard her get out one final statement. "Thank you, Serenity Onee-sama..." She lost consciousness.

Sailor Earth slowly returned to consciousness with the sound of whispered conversation around her. "So why are you telling us this now?" said one voice.

"Because you need to know just how dangerous she can be if she isn't careful with her powers." Said another.

Sailor Earth groaned slightly as she began to come to full consciousness. A shadow fell across her and she heard another voice. "Hey guys, I think she's coming around." Sailor Earth's eyes slowly open and seem out of focus. They right themselves after a few moments and she looks slowly around the room she is in. It's a large, sterile hospital room with several monitors around it for checking up on patients. The others stand nearby in a group in the large room.

Serenity comes forward and kneels down beside her. "Are you alright now?" her eyes are filled with concern for the young woman.

She nods and slowly sits up, observing everyone there. Earth can identify almost everyone of the Senshi in the room, save the few standing nearby who she's never seen before. She looks back at Serenity. "Serenity Onee-sama... how long was I out?"

Serenity blinks a couple of times, a slightly startled look on her face. "You know, that's the second time I heard you call me that."

Earth looks at her confused. "Do you not remember our past together on the moon when we were but children." She cupped Serenity's cheek with her right hand. "Dear sweet Serenity, you were my first friend. Your mother raised me when my own could not, and thereby became like my own." Sailor Earth removed her hand and placed them both in her lap, "Alas, our time was cut short, as I fell ill and mother Serenity and mother Gaia used their powers to place me into a deep sleep within the Earth." She looks around at the gathered Senshi, looking each in the eye respectively. "However in the time I have been absent you and the others have done well in defending this world. You've even added to our ranks," she said, looking at the duelists who had come to greet her.

Serenity smiled and took one of Earth's hands. "I'm glad you're back with us now. And I'm afraid you are right, I have no memory of you currently. But I am curtain that they will return now that you are here with us." She giggled a bit, "I'm happy to know that I wasn't an only child after all." The giggling turned to laughter and soon Earth had joined in and so on until all everyone in the room was laughing. (Quite infectious, isn't it?)

The laughter slowed down after a couple of minutes and Ami stepped forward. "I've determined that you are in good health and I won't need to keep you here any longer."

Sailor Earth smiled, "Smart as ever I see Mercury-Sempai." Ami blushed slightly at the compliment. Earth lowered her voice as she whispered, "Have you and Mars-Sama finally gotten together?" Ami mearly smiled, and easily knew what it meant. She placed her arms around Ami and hugged her, "I'm so glad, Sempai. The aura of loneliness you always carried with you had dissipated, so I knew you had finally gotten with someone. Congratulations." She released Ami and looked at Mars. "You too, Mars-Sama. Thank you for finally alleviating her pain."

Rei came over and place her left arm around Ami's shoulders. "It's been my pleasure," she said and turned to Ami with a wicked smile on her face, "and I mean that quite literally." Ami's face went beet red.

Sailor Earth laughed at poor Ami's embarrassment. She got up off the bed, swaying a little on unsteady legs. Serenity helped steady her until she was able to walk. They headed down the hallway conversing lightly amongst themselves, laughing about this and that, the duelists introduced themselves. The servants, lords and maidens in the palace watch in wonderment as their queen and Senshi converse and joke easily with a stranger who they only just met, yet seem to treat as a longtime friend; boy if they only knew. Earth thought of something, "Hey, what ever happened to the spear I was carrying with me?"

Lady Jupiter answered, "I brought it here and placed it in our armory." Earth nodded her thanks and Jupiter returned it.

They traveled up several floors to the level that the queen and Senshi reside on and come to an empty apartment. Serenity keys the door open and turns to Sailor Earth. She motions inside, "This will be your room. Place your hand upon the palm scanner and it will register you as the occupant. Come and go as you please, though I'm sure that it will take the others living in the palace a while to get used to your presence. And I'll be sure to arrange a formal public announcement to introduce you to the populace."

Earth bows respectfully before the Neo-Queen, "Thank you your highness. You're still as generous as I remember you being." She turned to walk into her room when she stopped and as a thought entered her mind. She turned to the others, "Damn! I'm going to need a new wardrobe!" She smiles slightly. "Well, guess I have an excuse to go to the mall now, huh?" The others broke into a raucous of laughter at the completely non-sequitor statement.

Well, that ends this chapter. If any of you are wondering about the mall comment, I think you all can guess which one of the Senshi it was that told Sailor Earth about that. Anywho, once again this story was created with permission form the original writer of Eternal City: Crystal Tokyo, Shanejayell. I would highly recommend you go to his sight on and read some of his stuff. Quite a few of his stories are actually tied into his primary story line, "Arisugawa's Locket". Which ones you'll have to find out.

Ja ne!


	3. Eternal City 3

Eternal City: Crystal Tokyo

Chapter 3

Contemplation of Past Pt.1

By: Vampwriter

A crowd had gathered at the base of the short tower where the queen made announcements to the populace at times. News crews had also come to film the proceedings so others around the world could see it. She had said a week ago she had something wonderful to tell them, but had to make preparations. Since then the people had speculated as to what could be going on. There were a good many theories running around already.

Everyone quieted down as Kaoru Miki, one of the Duelists of the Revolution, came out. "Announcing her royal highness Neo-Queen Serenity and her husband King Endymion!" There was a riotous round of applause as the royal family came out. The princess, Usagi, was seen behind standing cuddled up with her lover Lady Saturn. Miki spoke again, "Announcing the daughter of the royal couple, her highness Princess Usagi and her consort Lady Saturn!" The two came forward and could hear the whole city cheering them. Looking down they were even able to identify several of their friends from the Locket.

Miki announced the arrival of the other Senshi, Jun the Devilman (who had decided to come along), and the Duelists, and then, "And Finally, announcing the return of one of our countries greatest heroes! She disappeared from sight many years ago, but now has finally returned! I give you Lady Tenjou Utena, leader of the Duelists of the Revolution, and her wife Tenjou Anthy; also know as the Bara No Senshi!" The planet cheered loudly as their two heroes came out and waved to the gathered crowd. Utena herself had helped the king and queen save the Earth from the ice age. The two spoke not a word as they went to stand with the others and mearly smiled at each other.

Serenity waited until she was sure she had everyone's attention before speaking, "My friends, a week ago I said that I had something wonderful to tell you, so here it is. A week ago during the earthquake in the mountains something was resurrected. It came to us in the form of an ancient stasis chamber from the first Silver Millennium. Within the chamber was found a Senshi." The crowd murmured to themselves at the implications. Serenity once again waited patiently for them to quiet down before continuing. "We opened the pod and released the Senshi. We brought her back here to the palace and prepared to introduce her to you. So now I give you Lady Terra, also know as Sailor Earth."

Neo-Queen Serenity stepped aside and Sailor Earth, decked out in a set of deep rose-colored robes, stepped out into the light and stood before the people gathered below. The people began cheering in welcome and Lady Terra bowed in response and waved to them. When they quieted she looked at her elder sister, who nodded for her to continue, and she nodded back. Turning back she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I am very pleased to be here with you once again. Long have I slept beneath the Earth for reasons beyond my control. However in that time I found that it was only my body that was asleep; my mind, however, was another matter. I found that I was still aware of what was happening in the world around me. I later discovered that it was possible to separate my spirit from my body for short periods of time. I was able to explore the world, watch it grow and change. I saw great wars of magic and technology waged across the millennia that I've slept." She turned to the others standing near her, "And when the Senshi returned I saw it as the perfect opportunity to help out as best as I could." Terra looked right at Rei, "Believe it or not, it was actually me that was giving you instructions when you called out to the great fire and sought your visions." Rei's eyes widened slightly. Terra smiled, "As the priestess and spiritualist of the group your mind could hear me, to a point. Unfortunately I couldn't tell you where the Negaverse base was. I had to let you learn and grow and rely on your own abilities to finally locate it." She looked at Setsuna, "That was something you yourself told me."

Setsuna smiled, "It's good to see you took my lessons seriously."

Lady Terra nodded, "Always." She turned back to the crowd, "Sad to say that as I separated from my body I lost energy. I no longer have as much power to call upon as I had before going to sleep. It will be restored eventually now that I am awake, though it may take a while." she smiled down, "I am very proud of all of you. Of how you've grown and matured in the time I have been away, how you have finally brought peace to the world, settling your differences for the most part. I wish to see this continue for a while longer."

The people below cheered at her words of support. They quieted down after a few minutes. "I have something to show you now." She brought both her hands, right over left, over her heart facing out. A large ruby stone about the size of a fist appeared in her hands, pulsating with power.

Jury's eyes widened slightly. "Is that a Drag Energist?"

Setsuna shook her head, "No I don't think so. This feels different."

Lady Terra turned her eyes to look at her, "And you would be right. This is my form of transformation." She turned back to the audience, "You see unlike the Senshi I have a different purpose. I was meant as the leader of my own group of Senshi here on Earth. But because of my ailment I was unable to take my place. However now I'm back and if I have to I will resurrect the Elementals." Still cupped in both hands, Terra brought the crystal over her head, "Earth Crystal Power! Make Up!"

The crystal shattered to dust as she brought her hands down and held them straight out from her body. The dust swirled around Terra's body, her clothes being replaced by the rose fuku she was wearing when they first found her. The tiara on her head was the last thing to appear with a stone hanging off the point. Sailor Earth gripped the stone with her left hand removed it. As she threw her hand out to her side again her spear appeared, with the stone set at the lower apex where the twin blades met. A quick spin of the spear and she rested it at her side. Sailor Earth turned to her queen and knelt down before her. "My queen, I pledge my loyalty to you as I have been charged by my birth mother, Lady Gaia, and by my adoptive mother, Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdome." She looks up, a determined look in her eyes, "I will protect you with my life Onee-sama."

Neo-Queen Serenity came forward and extended her hand, which Sailor Earth took. Serenity drew her up and into a hug, "I welcome you home Nee-chan." They separate for a moment and look at each other, "In the name of the Moon Kingdome I thank you." The two hug once again as the citizens cheer and the world greets their new defender.

That was a month ago and Recca Tenaka was bored. Amy had been kind enough to arrange an identity for her outside the castle. She walked the streets in civilian clothes with no real plan as to where she was going. Besides being bored she also found her mind wandering a lot, thinking of a blue haired beauty whom she had know back during the previous Millennium. As evening approached she found herself in a part of town that had once been rather run down, but for many years had been home to a very reputable bar called Arisugawa's Locket.

The bouncer, Cyber 6, saw her approach and opened the door for her. She could have said something about the concealed forearm blade, but something at the back of her mind told her not to. Recca made her way down the hall and was greeted by captain Ruri, "Welcome to the Locket." She had a small smile on her face and bowed slightly, "Is this your first time?"

Recca only nodded, still lost in thought. She made her way to the bar and sat down in a seat. A black haired, perky young woman came up to her behind the bar. "Hello, I'm Mahoro. What'll it be?"

Her arm blade made not a sound as she set her arm on the counter. "Just get me something so I don't have to think for a while."

Mahoro got quiet and went to get her a drink. Right about the time she delivered it another woman appeared behind her and took a seat next to Recca. "Hello, I'm May. Welcome to the locket." Recca didn't even acknowledge her, just stared at her drink for a moment before closing her eyes and drinking down half the glass. May and Mahoro stared at each other and turned back to Recca. "You want to talk about it?" asked May. Mahoro made herself scarce at the other end of the bar when Recca looked at her with a clear dismissal in her eyes.

Recca of course knew who this girl was; Cyberdoll May. According to the palace records she was good friends with Arisugawa Juri and years ago had been placed in charge of the locket. She looked at her drink again as she organized her thoughts. Another quick sip of the potent drink and she sighed, "Imagine being dead to the world for many long years, and then waking up to find the world you knew gone. But while you've been reunited with your friends and family, the one person you want to see more than anything else isn't there to greet you."

May placed her hand on Recca's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Recca looked over at her, "Do you know what it feels like to die?" May only shook her head. "I do. I've felt it twice already. The first time was when my own body was being torn apart from within by the forces that I had inherited."

This story seemed familiar to her. Then it struck her, "Wait, you mean you're..."

Recca smiled at May's quick whit. She nodded and continued, "The second time was when the planet itself was dieing. I could feel my life force waning with the planet's own. Now I feel myself beginning to die again. Only this time it's because I've been apart from her too long. I can still feel our connection though, but it's incredibly weak."

"Have you tried looking for her?"

Recca nods, "I've sat before the Eternal Fire several times a week for the past month trying to follow the link. sigh I've been less than successful."

May was about to say something when the hair on the back of Recca's neck stood on end. She shoved May to the side and dodged right as the knife came flying past where her head had been. She grabbed the arm holding the knife and the collar of the person's shirt and flipped them over onto the bar. She released the arm and the arm of her own denim jacket shredded as the forearm blade popped out. Recca held the blade to her assailant's neck, "Bad move my friend. Now who the hell are you?"

The person only started laughing. Recca looked at her confused, as did May. It was only when the woman spoke that Recca began to recognize her, "You haven't changed a bit, have you young guardian?" she set aside the dagger and removed the glasses, revealing familiar frosty blue eyes.

Well that's it for this chapter. Who is this mysterious woman Recca seems to know? Is she the one who she's been desperately searching for? Some friend or acquaintance from her past? We'll find out next time.

Remember NO flames allowed under any circumstance.


	4. Eternal City 4

Eternal City: Crystal Tokyo

Chapter 4

Contemplation of Past Pt. 2

By: Vampwriter

Thought communication

Recca held the blade to her assailant's neck, "Bad move my friend. Now who the hell are you?"

The person only started laughing. Recca looked at her confused, as did May. It was only when the woman spoke that Recca began to recognize her, "You haven't changed a bit, have you young guardian?" she set aside the dagger and removed the glasses, revealing familiar frosty blue eyes.

Recca released her and backed off, her eyes wide. 'Arctica!' the blade on Recca's arm retracts instantly.

Her icy blue hair shimmered in the light as she stands and a smile crossed Arcita's face when she hears her name ring through Recca's mind. She happened to be a talented psychic. They stand there looking at each other for a few minutes. Recca is unsure how to proceed, as she is still too surprised at her old friend's sudden appearance.

May looked between the two young women curiously. Recca had backed off quick when the stranger pulled off her glasses. The arm blade disappeared in short order and now the two just stared at one another, Recca in slight surprise and confusion, and the stranger with an amused smile. She looked at Recca, "Do you know her?"

Recca snapped out of her trance and a slow smile began crossing her face. She broke out in tears of happiness and threw herself into Arctica's arms. "Carra, you're here! I can't believe it! How long have you been in town?"

"Not long," she said with a small laugh, "I only arrived a couple days ago and was in the process of tracking you down. When I saw you wandering aimlessly through the city I kinda followed you."

Recca was about to ask another question when May broke in, "Um, would you two like some place private to talk for a while and get reacquainted?"

Recca looked at Arctica, who nodded, and likewise nodded at May. Before they started off though Arctica sent a thought to Recca, reminding her of the weapon she still wore. Recca blushed when she remembered, took off her ruined jacket, and promptly removed the blade. She placed it on the bar top and followed May up the stairs.

They stopped in front of the manager's office. May unlocked the door and turned to the other two, "You can use this office as long as you need. I'll have drinks sent up for you in a few minutes."

Recca sketched a bow, "Thank you Miss May."

May smiled, "It's just May."

Recca smiles back, "I'll remember that."

May leaves and the two friends enter the office. Recca moves to lounge sideways in a comfy armchair, while Carra moves to sit on the couch, a smile on her face as she watches Recca get comfortable on the chair. Once they're settled Carra waits for the question she knows of coming. Instead of speaking though, Recca used her thoughts to communicate her questions.

So where were you when you woke? 

Carra smiles, In my home nation. I was already awake, but I remembered nothing. She looks at Recca, It was only when I heard the call within my soul that my memories returned and I came here. Carra looks down, a small sad smile graced her lips, I'm not entirely sure that my friends and family understood why I had to leave, but I think it's better they don't. 

Recca smiles in sympathy at her longtime friend and adviser. She gets up and sits next to Carra, placing a hand on her shoulder. This time she used her voice. "I'm sorry you had to leave your family behind like that. If you wish it I will not hold you to your obligation. You may leave at any time."

Carra shook her head, "Thank you for the offer but my place is here, by your side. I do have my oath to uphold and I plan to keep it."

Recca smiled in gratitude and nodded her thanks. But then, as she turned away, her face fell. Carra looked inward to see what her leader was thinking and saw a beautiful girl with dark blue-green hair and eyes as dark as the ocean's depths. She knew what Recca was thinking.

Before she could say anything else there came a knock on the door. "May I come in?"

The door opens to reveal a tall young woman with long blond hair and blue eyes. She has a happy smile on her face, but her eyes show wisdom beyond her years. Carra looks at Recca, who is likewise staring at the girl.

You feel that? Carra asks.

Recca meets her eyes briefly, Indeed. 

The girl laughs. "You know, you can just ask me if I'm immortal." She sets the drinks in front of the two women.

Recca looks a bit sheepish and blushes slightly. She should really work on that, it was always embarrassing to know that she was so easily read.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to seem rude." She said.

The girl mearly waves it off. "It's quite alright. My name is Runa Tokisaka, and, yes, I am immortal. I am the daughter of Kyosuke Tokisaka, also known as the Soul Taker."

Carra's eyes widened slightly to show her surprise. "You're the daughter of the famous Soul Taker?!"

Recca was looking at Carra in confusion.

"Would you mind telling me who Kyosuke Tokisaka is?"

Carra and Runa look at her in surprise.

"You don't know who he is?" asked Carra.

Recca shook her head no. "I haven't been awake long, remember. And I couldn't watch every little thing that happened on the Earth. Didn't have the energy for that."

Carra nodded her head in understanding. "Kyosuke Tokisaka was once known as Kyosuke Date. He was given the name Soul Taker by the Kirihara Group. His purpose was to hunt down lost and wandering souls and give them eternal rest. He was often referred to as both god and devil for both his kindness and cold deliverance of death. Kyosuke was naturally a very caring person, and tried to help everyone he could; especially the beings called Flickers, which were fragments of his sister's soul."

"My soul, actually. But we'll explain that later," Runa said, "Kyosuke had the ability to track the Flickers and me, but the Kirihara Group and Hospital Organization were constantly trying to stop him from finding me. My former brother killed many mutants and machine men to find me. And when he did we ended up getting into this huge fight because of my childish stupidity."

Recca's heart went out to this girl, but she was still confused about the whole situation.

"Anyway, throughout the fight Kyosuke tried to convince me that humanity should be given a chance. He said that they were young and didn't understand much. I, being as stubborn as a jackass, didn't want to listen to him. In the end it was his heart that won the fight. With a single powerful Lightening Breaker attack he caught me as I was trying to escape when I released my Flickers again. My body, stripped of all its energy, was reduced to the form of a child. Kyosuke took me into his own body so that I may learn the things that I had missed since mommy died. When the time was right my new mother, a Flicker named Mia Misaki and Kyosuke's wife, gave birth to me again."

Recca's mouth was hanging open slightly as she absorbing this information. This girl has had one weird life, not to mention a tragic one. However there was something else about this woman called Runa, something extremely familiar. But for the life of her she couldn't remember what it was.

Is something bothering you? came Carra's voice.

Recca didn't show any outward movement when she responded, My memory is trying to tell me something, but what it is I can't see. I won't dwell on it too much though, it'll show itself in due time. 

She turned back to Runa, "That was quite an interesting story Runa. I hope things have gone better for you this time around."

Runa nods, "Oh indeed they have. I have many friends now and understand where I went wrong last time. Mia and Kyosuke have been good parents in raising me, and even though I got my memories back eventually I no longer think of Kyosuke as my brother. I hope to eventually find the one right for me, and when I do I'll pass what I've learned to my children."

Carra nods sagely, "That would be the best thing to do in my opinion."

Recca likewise nods in agreement. "It's good to know that your outlook on life has changed for the better." In the back of her mind, however, this sense of familiarity was still nagging at her. 'Figure it out later.' She thought.

Runa had to say her good-by's to her new friends and headed down stairs to continue her work. Bridget came over and spoke to her.

"So how were they?" she asked.

Runa smiled, "They were pretty nice. It surprised me though that one of them knew nothing of my father."

Bridget's eyes widened, "Mister Kyosuke? How is that possible?"

Runa shook her head. "I don't know," she said, "But something tells me that she doesn't know about a lot of things."

Runa's face took on a thoughtful look, like she was trying to figure something out. Bridget took notice of this as the two friends went out to take more orders.

"What's wrong?"

The heir of the Soul Taker power sighed, as she couldn't get these feelings out of head. "I don't know. Something about them bothered me a bit. It's not that I didn't like them, but there was something about them that I knew. I just can't put my finger on it right now."

Bridget put her hand on Runa's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually."

"Thanks B, I'm sure you're right." Runa said with a smile. A costumer waved her down and she acknowledged with a responding wave. She looks back at Bridget, "Well, time to get back to work."

She nods, "Yeah. See you later." The two friends go their separate ways to serving the young ladies there tonight.

That's it for this chapter! In the next chapter we're going to focus more on Jun than Recca and Carra. What's going to happen you ask? Well that remains my secret for now.


End file.
